1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to portable work surfaces, and more particularly to portable work surfaces for use by physically impaired persons.
2. Description of Related Art
Many persons having physical impairments spend much of their time in wheelchairs. Unfortunately, even with modem advances in wheelchair technology, many wheelchairs are still large, cumbersome and bulky. The height of a typical table or desk is ordinarily too low to allow a wheelchair to fit under it. As a result, it is often difficult for a person in a wheelchair to comfortably pull up to and under the table or desk in order to make good use of it. Thus, it is desirable to provide a desk or table extension to make the desk or table more usable by persons in wheelchairs.
One such table extension is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,532. This patent describes an extension that is permanently affixed underneath a table so that the extension may be pulled out and brought up to the same height as the table. Unfortunately, this unit is not portable, and if the table it is attached to is not sufficiently tall to allow a user in a wheelchair to pull up to and under it in the first place, this extension is of little help.
It is therefore desirable to provide a portable, detachable desk or table extension for use by a person in a wheelchair that may be adjusted to a usable height regardless of the height of the desk or table to which it is attached. In particular, it is desirable that the extension extend out a sufficient distance away from the desk or table so that the user in a wheelchair may comfortably pull up to and under it during use. It is also desirable that the extension be pivotally mounted so that it is angularly adjustable (tiltable) to allow a physically impaired user to adjust it to an optimum position for use.